Deseos ocultos del corazón
by Krasnaya ledi
Summary: "Acepta tu realidad, acéptate a ti mismo, libera el deseo oculto de tu corazón"
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo! este es mi primer fic THORKI, jejeje bueno, me sentí motivada al ver las imágenes de Lady Loki, así que el fic salió por su cuenta, y aquí estoy._

 _Enjoy._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La película de Thor no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los personajes (empieza a escuchar música corta venas) Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, es un trabajo sin fin de lucro._

 **Cap1.-Deseos**

Pasos rápidos a través del viento que prometía la llegada del otoño, maldecía y odiaba a todos.

Odiaba a su mecánico que no le entregaba aún su auto.

Odiaba a su amiga que lo presionó para que vaya con ella.

Odiaba las fiestas concurridas.

Odiaba las discotecas.

Odiaba a cada persona que pasara por su lado, así de grande era la ira de Loki Laufeyson. Ni él mismo sabía el motivo de su ira, sólo que al estar en esa concurrida fiesta vio algo que le molesto. Él besando a una chica muy bonita; seguramente era la novia de la que ese sujeto hablaba como si no fuese lo suficientemente molesto, aunque no sabía el nombre de esa mujer, y tampoco la había visto en persona. No podía creerlo, ese tipo que era más torpe y más idiota que mil, en cambio él era más elegante y no tenía ni una sola pareja estable. No malinterpreten, a él no le gustaban las mujeres, solo que él en sus veintiocho años de vida no tenía una pareja estable y eso le molestaba, lo llenaba de celos hacia ese tipo, o eso creía él.

Y así siguió caminando hasta que chocó contra alguien.

– Lo siento - dijo con un tono forzado a decir verdad no le importaba haber empujado a quien sea.

– Descuide muchacho - dijo una mujer pequeña llena de arrugas y ropas chinas, al parecer estaba frente a un restaurante chino – ¿Teniendo una mala noche?

– ¿Soy tan obvio? - dijo con sarcasmo.

– Pues sí, venga conmigo tengo la solución para cambiar esa cara -dijo la mujer llevando al chico quien quería soltarse.

– Con respeto señora, no me voy a un restaurante con alguien que conozco hace sólo un minuto - la mujer rio por lo dicho pero mantuvo su caminar y lo guio a una mesa, todo estaba prácticamente arreglado, ya recordaba ese restaurante, iba a comer ahí a veces, la comida no era mala, y así siguió con su divagación de borracho.

– Aquí tiene - dijo dándole una galleta de la fortuna.

– ¿Una galleta?

– Créame confíe en el poder de esa galleta y así sabrá que debe hacer, las cosas cambiaran.

Tuvo un horrible día, estaba ebrio, su nivel de raciocinio estaba en un rango bajo, así que sí, que más daba si comía una galleta de la fortuna, leyó el papel pero de manera superficial apenas si leía bien, los tragos al parecer le afectaron la vista.

– Está bien, gracias - dijo extrañado, se levantó y se marchó a su casa, sabía que tardaría más caminando así que tomó un taxi.

Llegó a su departamento, cansado por la pesada noche y algo mareado por las bebidas que aun hacían efecto, así que como siempre, caminó hacia su cama quitando sus prendas poco a poco, comenzando por los zapatos, luego la chaqueta, la camisa, los calcetines, el cinturón, los pantalones, y así en ropa interior se envolvió en sus sabanas como ultima vista la luna llena, esperando que al día siguiente las cosas cambiasen como dijo esa anciana, sólo que las cosas cambiarían en efecto pero no como el esperaría.

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Cambio de forma radical**

07:00 a.m.

El despertador sonó con su habitual fuerza como para partirle los tímpanos a cualquiera, pero era lo único que lo despertaría, por suerte sus clases empezarían a las nueve de ese día.

Se levantó de su cómoda cama y por suerte la cabeza no le dolía tanto, con pesadez como estuviese arrastrando ladrillos en vez de piernas, fue directamente la ducha, algo rápido, aunque el problema comenzó cuando le quiso restregar el pecho.

No era un pecho plano, había dos bultos en donde no tendría que haber ni uno, asustado salió de la ducha y pudo ver su reflejo y no era precisamente el.

Era una chica.

Se dio un fuerte pellizco pero no funcionaba, aún era una chica, se miró de arriba a abajo todo su cuerpo, era una mujer.

Un grito fuerte hizo eco en la habitación.

Salió de la ducha con solamente una toalla cubriendo solo su parte inferior, y fue corriendo a la cocina quizás si se pinchaba con un tenedor o con un cuchillo despertaría de esa pesadilla.

Pero antes de poder mutilarse tocaron a la puerta.

— Loki - llamó una voz femenina -Soy Sif ¿me abres?

Estaba de verdad asustado, estaba con solo una toalla, empezó a correr por toda la casa siendo presa autentica del pánico. Su amiga sabía que había alguien ahí, tal vez un ladrón o algo peor, así que con la fuerza que la caracterizaba abrió de una patada la puerta viendo algo increíble.

Una mujer desnuda en el departamento de su amigo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo molesta, la chica no respondía -No digas que eres una chica que Loki se llevó a la cama, a él no le gusta las chicas... ¿Qué hiciste con Loki? - la chica titubeaba, esta vez no podía inventarse alguna mentira — ¡Responde!

— Soy Loki - dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Que?

— ¡Soy Loki, Sif!

—Una muy mala mentira, por si no lo sabias Loki es un...

— Hombre, eso era ayer, pero desperté con senos y eso ahí abajo, créeme no puedo mentir con esto.

— Si claro, llamare a la policía, ellos sabrán qué hacer con una loca -dijo molesta mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba el número.

Oh mierda, tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Idea.

— Lloraste cuando se rompió tu escudo de cartón cuando jugábamos en el jardín de los Odinson.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! - su cara se tornó completamente roja al recordar esos eventos del pasado que solamente los únicos que sabían era su amigo Thor y...

— Rasgaste tu vestido rosa para evitar ir así a la fiesta de graduación.

— ¡P-Pero...como rayos!

— Cuando fuimos a beber a El Gran Salón, donde tuve cargarte por lo ebria que estabas y gritabas que era tu mejor amigo, que nadie me reemplazaría, me encantaría entrar en más detalles -ahora sonó más confiado con sus afirmaciones que sonrojaron a su amiga hasta las orejas y una sonrisa altanera afloro en su cara, la chica reconoció esa sonrisa.

— ¿Eres tú Loki?

— Sí, lastimosamente - dijo abriendo los brazos y haciendo una venia de forma burlona — Ahora soy una mujer.

— Bueno además de ser el único aparte de Thor que sabía todo eso, esa maldita sonrisa tuya no la tiene nadie - dijo muy sorprendida — ¿Qué rayos ocurrió después de que te marcharas de la discoteca?

— Caminaba rumbo a mi casa hasta que me encontré con... - pudo hace memoria de lo sucedido, la vieja gitana — ¡Esa maldita vieja! - grito fúrica, se dirigió a su cuarto a ponerse un pantalón simple y una camisa — Sif ¿estás con tu auto?

— S-Si...

— Entonces necesito que me lleves a arreglar esto - dijo ensombreciendo su mirada, la castaña no tuvo más opción que llevar a su amigo transformado, en cuanto llegaron al restaurante, abriendo de una patada ambas puertas.

— Aun no abrimos...

— ¡¿Qué diablos me hizo?! - grito la "chica" mientras su amiga intentaba calmar su ira -¡Ayer era un hombre y al despertar era una mujer!

— Ah debes ser el muchachito de ayer, pues se cumplió lo dicho de la galleta.

— ¡Yo jamás desearía ser mujer! - dijo exasperado — ¡Debe arreglar esto!

— Escuche joven... jovencita, el asunto es que no puedo hacer nada, usted lo revierte. Solo lea lo que dice la galleta, cumpla lo que le dice y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Genial seguramente había perdido el papel, no recordaba ni mierda.

— Tienen tiempo hasta la siguiente luna llena.

— ¿La siguiente luna llena?

— Eso fue ayer, la siguiente será dentro de un mes -contesto Sif mientras su "amiga" estaba aun impactada y espantada por los hechos ocurridos.

— Exactamente - dijo la mujer sacando los manteles.

— Loki nos tenemos que ir se hará tarde -dijo llevándole de los hombros -Bueno gracias de todas formas - dijo la castaña llevándose a "la chica" del recinto, la metió en el auto y se dirigieron al departamento del hombre transformado — Bien lo primero que habrá que hacer será buscarte ropa, yo te prestare algo de ropa mientras tanto...

Ya ahí la victima del hechizo estaba tomando su desayuno esperando a que su amiga regrese con ropa que pudiese prestarle y realizando en su portátil su coartada para su trabajo.

— Aquí esta - dijo entrando y lanzándole una bolsa con ropa.

— Gracias - dijo con un tono más calmado, ya estaba más consciente de su situación, pero ahora tenía que ver la forma de evadir los líos que se avecinaban, lo más cercano era su trabajo en la universidad como maestro de historia, como iba a ir a presentarse a su clase, debía idear un plan rápido. Se dirigió a su cuarto a ponerse la ropa prestada, lo único malo era que lo único que le quedaba era el brassiere, bueno, podía usar sus boxes de eso no habría ningún problema, pero lo demás era lo que le preocupaba. Hasta que sus ojos lo guiaron al baúl negro con candado, dio un respiro de alivio.

Sif esperaba a su amigo transformado mientras bebía su café, se atoro al "verla" salir.

Una camisa blanca apretada, con una pañoleta verde esmeralda rodeándole el cuello, una falda de cuero cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas, unos tacones medianos y para terminar un par de lentes negros. No recordaba haberle prestado eso.

— Loki de donde...

— Uno de mis novios tenia fetiche con los disfraces, lo bueno fue que me quede con esto, tranquila la ropa está limpia - dijo agarrando sus cosas en su maletín de cuero negro — Vamos ya a la universidad, deberé utilizar todas mis habilidades para que me crean.

— Tranquilo, eres el apodado Dios de las mentiras, lengua de plata, estoy segura que te creerán -sonrió dándole un golpe en el hombro como muestra de apoyo.

— Gracias Sif...bueno andando - dijo poniéndose los lentes negros e ir a la universidad.

En cuanto llegaron medio mundo miraba a la sensual mujer que caminaba cual modelo por los pasillos y Sif a su par.

— De donde rayos sabes...

— No quieres saber, ni yo quiero recordar, sólo tienes que saber que odio caminar con tacones.

Entraron a la oficina del rector quien al instante dejo sus papeles para ver a las mujeres.

— Buenos días señorita, profesora Sif

— Buen día señor Bernard soy Hela Laufeyson

— ¿Es hermana del profesor Loki?

— Casi, soy su prima hermana, vengo a suplantarlo por este mes - le entrego una carta firmada por el hombre en la que decía que, debido a una emergencia debía ausentarse y que su prima iba a sustituirlo — Como puede ver mi primo me lo pidió en cuanto llegue a la ciudad que fue ayer en la noche. Por la enseñanza no se preocupe estoy al corriente de lo que avanza Loki así que no habrá ningún problema - sonrió la chica de forma suave.

— Bueno, no hay ningún problema entonces, así que bienvenida señorita Laufeyson - le extendió la mano y la estrecho de forma rápida — Déjeme llevarla a su aula.

— No hay problema, Sif me llevara, gracias - dijo manteniendo su sonrisa y marchados de forma grácil y Sif se tuvo que aguantar la risa hasta salir de la oficina.

— Vaya, lograste pasar esto.

— claro, tú me dijiste "Lengua de plata" si no lo hago bien, no merezco ese título.

— Bueno ahora ve a dar tus clases, sabes donde es - dijo mientras separaban caminos.

Lo que resto del día de nuestro protagonista transformado, se puede resumir muy fácilmente.

Todo el mundo lo veía, y le cumplía hasta el más mínimo detalle, claro solo eran los hombres y una que otra mujer, cuando solía ser "él", recibía más atención de las mujeres y de uno que otro hombre, así que su día no cambio mucho.

Sus clases acabaron hasta la tarde.

Se despidió de sus alumnos y se marchó con Sif, su amiga volteo a ver que sus alumnos tenían cara de babosos al ver caminar a su maestra.

— Genial, ahora tu ego se hará más grande - dijo con tono cansado, su ego ya era grande por las atenciones de las féminas; de las cuales no se sentía para anda atraído, ahora con los alumnos varones se haría más grande.

— Ahora pocas mujeres me toman atención, ahora causo envidia a las mujeres y atraigo a hombres - se rio tapando su boca delicadamente con su dorso. (1)

— Bueno ya pasaste a los alumnos, pero aún falta más personas.

— Sí, ya lo sé - dijo poniéndose los lentes oscuros.

— ¡Sif! - una voz imposible de no reconocer.

Mierda

— Hola Thor - saludo la chica de cabellos castaños a un hombre más alto que ella y que la "otra mujer" musculosos, de ojos azules, y cabello rubio — Hola Jane - saludó a la otra mujer de piel pálida, de estatura baja y cabello castaño quien tenía su mano enlazada a la del hombre.

Thor Odinson, era el mejor amigo de Loki desde que este tenía uso de razón, compañeros inseparables, y aunque no sería difícil engañar a ese tipo, tenía que pulir bien su lengua si quería que le creyese. Y la otra mujer que venía acompañada de Thor era nada más y nada menos que Jane Foster una maestra de astrofísica con quien se llevaba muy pero muy mal, y como cereza del pastel, resulto ser ella, la novia del rubio.

— *Así que esta es la chica de la que hablaba cada maldito día, ya entiendo por qué me insistía en que nos llevemos bien* - pensó frunciendo su ceño, agradeció tener lentes de sol que tapasen sus ojos así no verían que estaba además de nervioso estaba enojado

— Sif ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amiga? - dijo Thor mirando curioso a la mujer de lentes negros, era muy hermosa, claro que por ese pensamiento recibió un codazo de su novia.

— Oh ella es...

— Soy Hela Laufeyson -extendió su mano hacia el hombre — Un gusto señor...

— Thor Odinson - tomo su mano y se dieron un suave apretón — Un momento, ¿Laufeyson? Entonces eres pariente de Loki.

— En efecto, soy su prima hermana.

— El jamás menciono una prima.

— No lo vio relevante.

— Supongo, por cierto ¿Dónde está Loki?

— Se fue de viaje.

— ¿A dónde? -pregunto consternado, Loki jamás hacia viajes de improvisto.

— A Inglaterra, lo llamaron para ver unas cosas que encontraron en unas excavaciones se fue muy temprano, y al ser una emergencia no pudo llamar a nadie.

La novia carraspeo un poco, así que el rubio volvió en si -Bueno Hela te presento a la profesora Jane Foster.

— Un gusto Hela soy Jane Foster maestra de astrofísica.

— Propio Jane, seré la maestra sustituta de Loki así que por un mes seremos colegas - dijo dando la mano de forma cortes pero se notaba que no se cayeron bien al momento de conocerse es mas de verse, por obvias razones.

Aquí se hace un paréntesis.

Loki además de ser maestro de historia mundial, tenía un doctorado en historia nórdica, en arqueología, y en ocasiones el museo británico lo llamaba para hacer estudios de las nuevas reliquias.

— ¿Sabes cuándo vendrá?

— Sí, dentro de un mes *Espero* - pensó al final, si no revertía esa maldita cosa ahora sería mujer para siempre, tendría que hacer creer su muerte o algo.

— Ya veo - dijo mirando al cielo preocupado y molesto, Loki entendió esa mirada. Ese día se celebraba los 35 años de aniversario de los padres de Thor y Loki jamás se olvidaba de esa fecha y ahora se le ocurría desaparecer.

— Ehm, Loki me dijo que hoy era aniversario de sus padres, estaba muy triste por no poder asistir - dijo rompiendo el silencio.

— Bueno, confió en que se siente fatal -dijo el rubio -Pero tendrás que decirle a mis padres con más detalle la desaparición de mi hermano.

— Tendría que acompañarles a la compañía.

— No, están muy ocupados, tendría que ser en la fiesta, bueno, eres la única que sabe lo que sucedió.

— Bueno solo iré a avisarles a sus padres lo que sucedió - dijo con tono de resignación y mucha preocupación, una cosa era Thor y Odín, pero Frigga; la mujer que prácticamente estuvo cuidando de él desde que era pequeño, la que consideraba como otra madre, sí que sería difícil de engañar, pero haría lo mejor para que se crea lo de Hela y así estaría más tranquilo.

— Muy bien, nos vemos esta noche entonces - dijo el hombre y se marchó con su novia con una sonrisa la cual tenía un dejo triste, quizás se sentía mal por no saber nada de Loki más que por palabras de una desconocida, quien, a su parecer, era idéntica a Loki, era algo así como su versión femenina.

Cuando se alejaron ambas mujeres dieron un suspiro de alivio.

— Muy bien, Thor te cree, ahora falta Odín y Frigga.

— Eso si será difícil, pero no imposible - dijo sacando su celular — La fiesta es esta noche, así que tendremos que ir de compras - dijo mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Sif.

— ¡¿De compras?!

— Oye, si voy a ir a dar una mala noticia en una fiesta de gala, debo ir vestido como tal, además tú también iras así que supongo que habrá que comprar vestidos.

— Jamás pensé que me pasaría esto contigo - se quejó abriendo la puerta del vehículo abriendo el seguro de la puerta para que su "amiga " entre y comiencen la tortura.

En el centro comercial...

Sif veía algunos vestidos que le gustarían a Loki ya que ella ya se había escogido un vestido rojo largo con detalles plateados, bastante serio y un chal del mismo color.

— Ya no busques más Sif, ya tengo lo que quería.

Bueno solo tardaron una hora así que estaba bien, cuando vio al hombre con cuerpo de chica se quedó boquiabierta.

Una hora de compras...

Pero más de dos en maquillarse, Sif sabía hacerlo, pero Loki, no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo sin parecer un panda por tanto delineador o demasiado maquillaje para parecer el Joker, en fin ambas terminaron listas para la fiesta, "la mujer "sólo planeaba quedarse el tiempo que se tardaría en hablar con los padres de Thor.

— Bueno hora del show...- dijo en voz baja pero confiada al mismo tiempo, desde ahora haría buen uso a su sobrenombre del Dios de la Mentiras.

Llegaron y dieron su corta caminata hacia el salón de eventos de la familia Odinson.

— Estás muy elegante solo para estar unos minutos en el salón - dijo caminando mientras le miraba.

— Ya te lo dije debo lucir presentable para los padres de Thor - dijo suspirando de enojo por los tacones — Estas cosas fueron armas de tortura seguramente - dijo quejándose de los tacones, en cuanto entraron en el salón. Las luces del gran salón iluminaban todo, el champagne se servía a los invitados todos bien vestidos, caballeros riendo junto con damas vestidas de forma exquisita. El centro de atención era la pareja que cumplía 35 años de matrimonio, Odín y Frigga.

Todo el mundo poso la mirada indiscretamente en las dos mujeres, en especial en la que no era precisamente mujer. Llevaba un vestido negro con reflejos verde esmeralda que llegaba hasta el tobillo estilo Jessica Rabbit, no había tirantes, tenía unos guantes largos del mismo color y efecto que el vestido, tenía una abertura en un lado para mayor movilidad en las piernas, llevaba un collar dorado, un par de zarcillos, y como toque final llevaba un abrigo de visón falso de color canela.

"Jamás la había visto" "Es hermosa" "Camina como una modelo" "Debe ser una diva"

Esos y más comentarios hacia su persona, le causaba gracia, su sonrisa se hizo en una mirada amable y pacífica en cuanto vio a los padres del rubio que se preguntaban quien había armado tanto alboroto, la respuesta llego hacia ellos junto con Sif.

El hombre mayor, con el cabello lleno canoso, de aura imponente, y de mirada penetrante era dueño de una empresa de constructora y la había mantenido a flote a pesar de los problemas, claro con su amada esposa a su lado, Frigga, una mujer que aún mantenía el color castaño claro en su cabello, era muy dulce y a la vez estricta, era una madre modelo, hasta para los que no eran sus hijos.

— Buenas noches, señor Odín, señora Frigga - saludó con mucha cortesía -Soy Hela.

— Buenas noches y felicidades por su aniversario - dijo Sif con su debida educación.

— Tú debes ser Hela, bienvenida - dijo el hombre estrechando su mano y de la señora a su lado.

— Nuestro hijo nos dijo que tú sabes algo acerca del paradero de Loki - dijo la mujer un tanto seria, estaba molesta con Loki, se notaba, una cosa era no ir a una fiesta y otra muy diferente es desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

— Pues vera, para eso vine, Loki se encuentra ahora mismo en Inglaterra lo llamaron de urgencia del museo británico, debe realizar una investigación acerca de nuevos descubrimientos arqueológicos, los cuales no me dio detalle alguno, yo solo vine a suplirlo en la universidad.

— ¿Y por qué no nos dijo nada? - Sif y Odín miraban en silencio la conversación de las mujeres, aun se veían tensas.

— Se enteró de la noticia en una reunión que tuvo noche anterior, ya tenían los boletos y debía partir para allá en cuanto antes, su celular se había apagado cuando termino de hablar con el director del museo.

— Pero no llamo para decirnos donde estaba, ni que paso - inquirió Frigga aun molesta con Loki y aun dudando de la palabra de Hela.

— Él me dijo que les llamaría cuanto antes, sabe que es un hombre adicto al trabajo - con una suave sonrisa y miro fijamente a la mujer, solo así pasaría la prueba.

Por suerte lo logró.

— Muy bien, esperaremos su llamada, gracias Hela - sonrió la mujer junto a su esposo.

— No tiene por qué darlas, bueno espero que pasen una hermosa velada el día de su aniversario, con permiso -dijo girando sobre sus talones, pero fue detenida por Frigga.

— No tienes por qué marcharte, aún es muy pronto, y estas muy bien vestida como para haber venido a dar un mensaje.

— Yo también le pregunte lo mismo - bromeo la chica castaña.

— Quédate a disfrutar de la fiesta, en nombre de mi hijo Loki al menos - pidió Odín esta vez, nunca le había dicho hijo a este, se sintió muy feliz.

-Está bien - asintió la chica suavemente con una dulce sonrisa, poco propia del joven desaparecido, pero debía fingir.

— Sif querida, presenta a Hela a los demás, así será menos incomodo estar con desconocidos - pidió la madre de Thor a la chica, esta sonrió y se la llevo a su grupo de amigos, Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral, hombres ya conocidos por Loki, no se llevaba mal con ellos, pero no eran amigos de confianza.

— Hola Sif, ¿Quién es tu amiga? - sonrió coqueto un tipo rubio, era Fandral, y por si se lo preguntan, pues si, Loki se acostó con él en más de una ocasión, pero ambos, no llegaron a ser más que amigos, al parecer la amistad puede más que el deseo, algo absurdo, pero cierto.

— Ella es...

— Hela, soy prima hermana de Loki - dijo con una radiante sonrisa dejando a los tres hombres a su alrededor con un tenue sonrojo, el más grande Volstagg tosió un poco y rio admitiendo que la chica tenía una tierna sonrisa, Hogun solo se sonrojo y no le volteo a ver y Fandral; como era de esperarse; le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, como gesto de caballero conquistador y la llevo a la mesa para empezar a usar sus mejores técnicas, cosa que "Hela" sabía de antemano, todos estaban reunidos entre risas y bebidas, la falsa mujer no estaba incómoda, pero tampoco estaba a gusto, tanta gente mirona le ponía de los nervios. Obviamente tuvo que dar de nuevo sus explicaciones acerca de la desaparición de su supuesto primo pero esta vez más corto, durante la velada estaba siendo bien atendida por Fandral que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, para poder despegarse de él se le ocurrió ir al baño "sola", pero cuando se disponía a irse se topó con el hijo de la pareja, lucia muy bien vestido; un traje negro, una camisa blanca impecable, una fina corbata y zapatos, con una linda coleta, al parecer el hombre estaba buscando a su novia.

— Buenas noches Hela - dijo algo nervioso

— Buenas noches Thor - sonrió dulcemente, quizás Loki no podía sonreír así, pero Hela si, al menos de forma falsa.

— ¿Disfrutas de la fiesta?

— Claro, sus padres siempre dan fiestas maravillosas.

— ¿Qué? - dijo extrañado era la primera vez de la mujer en esa fiesta.

— ¿Qué? - preguntó intentado ganar algo de tiempo para pensar en cómo cubrir su estupidez.

— Dijiste que mis padres siempre hacen fiestas maravillosas.

— Es que Loki me ha mostrado algunas fotos de fiestas anteriores por eso es que dije que siempre hacen hermosas fiestas - dijo logrando evitar sospechas por parte del rubio.

— Ya veo, Loki te ha hablado de mis padres...

— Y de usted también, siempre de usted...

— No me hables de usted, me siento viejo, mejor llámame por mi nombre a secas, Thor.

— Muy bien Thor - sonrió dulcemente y por sólo unos segundos se perdieron en sus miradas, uno intentado ocultar su identidad y el otro intentando hacer mejor contacto.

Pero obviamente el momento se vio opacado por una voz ya conocida por ambos.

— Amor, ya te encontré, tu padres te están...- la mujer se paró en seco al mirar a Hela.

— Al parecer te buscan, bueno yo me retiro a mi mesa, que pasen un linda velada, Thor, Jane -dijo con completa educación, dirigiéndose a ambos para irse del lugar.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? -preguntó la mujer mirando a la mujer quien se retiraba a su asiento.

— Vino a dar la noticia de Loki, mis padres le insistieron en quedarse por ser su prima, solo fueron amables.

— Lo sé, tus padres son muy buenos, pero hay algo que no me gusta de ella, la veo muy falsa.

— ¿Sólo la conociste unos minutos y ya la juzgas?

— Claro que no, pero la primera impresión cuenta - dijo algo molesta al ver que Thor la estaba defendiendo, el nombrado solo suspiro en derrota, no iba a pelear con su novia oficial solo por una chica que apenas conocía.

— Mira, dejemos de discutir y vamos, nos perderemos el baile - dijo ofreciendo su brazo a su novia más como muestra de caballería que de cariño.

La castaña sonrió y se abrazó del fuerte brazo de su novio y se marcharon a la pista de baile pasando por la mesa de "Hela" mientras miraba con una sonrisa ladina a la mujer solo de apariencia.

Estaba más incómodo que antes, ser observado por viejos le ponía de malas, además que las mujeres al parecer le miraban como si fuese una prostituta de los años veinte, quería irse...

— ¿Me acompaña en esta pieza? hermosa dama - había dicho Fandral despertándolo de sus cavilaciones, el hombre extendió su mano con forma de caballero gallardo, estaba por rechazar, pero diviso a las parejas que bailaban, supuso que bailar una pieza de tango suave, pero sensual si se quería llegar a ello, sería una forma de venganza para con la gente que le había mirado de forma reprobatoria toda la velada, eso obviamente incluía a Jane Foster.

Aceptó de forma grácil y suave y se marchó con el rubio de cabello corto para poder bailar en frente de los ojos del casi hermano de nuestro hábil actor.

Los pasos eran sensuales, sutiles y delicados, pocas veces se daba la libertad de bailar así, ahora era un buen momento, disfruto de la música y de la compañía de su amigo y viejo amante el cual buscaría una manera de decepcionarlo para evitar que se encariñe con la mentira.

Pudo notar una mirada de celos hacia su persona, para ser más precisos, la mirada azulina del joven Odinson, y una de rencor desde la mujer de nombre Jane Foster y de otras mujeres que daban golpes discretos a sus maridos o novios por estarle mirando, claro la pareja festejada no entraba en ese círculo.

Quería reír hasta que se rompiera una costilla, todo el mundo creía que de verdad era la prima de Loki Laufeyson, las cosas iban perfectamente.

El baile acabo todos aplaudieron a la pareja festejada, y también a otra pareja que se había lucido Fandral y Hela, su mirada se dirigió por un rato en Thor quien sonreía sinceramente hacia ella, y al parecer no notaba la mirada de ira de su novia sobre él. Sonrió de forma dulce, se despidió a pesar de las negativas del hombre, y se marchó dejando a la pareja inestable discutir a largo y tendido en una esquina.

Cuando ya había ido por sus abrigos vieron por última vez a la mujer de cabellos castaños, la notaron aún muy enojada mientras hablaba con su novio y miraba a ratos a la azabache, al ver la ira en los ojos de la muchacha se regocijo, nunca le cayó bien y era divertido verla molesta, eso corono la noche como una de las mejores de su vida.

Se fueron rápido junto con Sif, antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, no le gustaba su mejor amigo pero dar en el ojo a quien no te agrada para nada es un sentimiento satisfactorio.

Solucionaría su situación, pero eso no significaba que antes no se divertiría haciendo lo que más le gustaba.

Hacer lo que se le daba la gana.

 **Continuara...**

(1) En los animes hay chicas que se ríen con burla elegante por así decirlo como para sonar más malas o más arrogantes, no sabría decirlo pero hay personajes que se ríen así y más o menos quise darle ese estilo a Hela en esa parte

Quiero aclarar, si bien habrá un ligero romance entre Hela (Loki) y Thor, NO HABRA NADA HETEROSEXUAL es decir, besos en los labios, sexo, cosas pervertidas, no para nada, MI SER 1000000% ESCRITORA DE YAOI


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste :3**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Viviendo una mentira**

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, desayunaba de muy buen humor, disfrutó mucho ser el centro de atención, y ver la ira en los ojos de Foster, ser mujer tenía sus ventajas, pero no debía desviarse de sus misiones, una era encontrar ese maldito papelito, y otra...

El teléfono fijo sonó, quien llamaba era Frandal, obviamente sabia donde vivía y el número aún lo tenía ya que iba a ver a Loki frecuentemente cuando eran amigos con derecho.

Después de una corta charla, quedaron en salir a tomar un café, era más que obvio que el tipo quería con Hela.

Tenía que ver cómo desilusionar a Frandal... Una gran idea surcó su mente.

— ¿Eres lesbiana? - dijo casi atorándose con su café.

— ¿Te ofende mi orientación sexual? - arqueo su ceja.

—N-No para nada, no tendría motivos, es sólo que me sorprendí eso es todo - se explicó mientras bebía otro sorbo de su café —No me digas que eres novia de...

—No para nada, sólo somos amigas, además que Sif es heterosexual, pero eso sí, mi sexualidad es fija, solamente que ahora no está en mi cabeza pensar en tener una pareja firme.

—Bueno yo no soy nadie para juzgar, y sabes, me hubiese gustado tener una relación con un hombre, esa de novios, pero creo que estábamos mejor como amigos.

—Te refieres a Loki - dijo con tono más de afirmación que de pregunta, el rubio sonrió y asintió, un pequeño dolor se instaló en su corazón, tristemente, a él también le hubiera gustado, pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron.

Era imposible no olvidar las increíbles noches que pasaba con su amigo, y él siempre dispuesto a estar a su lado, es más, había dejado plantada a una chica sólo por estar con él.

Pero un día le preguntaron si tenía pareja, él escucho a escondidas, la palabras fueron muy claras "¿Yo novia o novio? ¡Jha!, primero muerto, eso de tener alguien es fastidioso y si bien tengo a alguien, es sólo un "follamigo" ambos apreciamos mucho nuestra soltería"

Era la verdad, no debía pensar en él como una opción de pareja, así que lo mas fácil fue acabar con su relación física, con el argumento que si seguían haciéndolo podía acabar mal, Frandal lo tomó muy bien, pero pudo notar una mirada triste, muy triste, no lo notó.

—Ambos no queríamos estar juntos, yo por ser un Don Juan y por qué no quiere unirse sentimentalmente a alguien.

—Te contare un secreto - dijo en voz suave —Si hubieran estado en otra situación, Loki hubiera estado más que encantado de estar contigo, pero al parecer las cosas no salieron como querían.

El rubio mezclo un suspiro de tristeza y una risa a la vez, si, tal vez, si tan sólo Frandal se hubiera dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—Muchas gracias Hela.

—Descuida Frandal, ha sido un placer haber conocido...- se calló —Bueno, en fin ha sido un placer, nos veremos otro día - y con esas palabras se subió a su auto y se marchó, pensando en esas palabras que calló.

"A una de las personas más queridas por Loki"

No quería dar falsas ilusiones a su amigo, ya no debía.

— ¿Funcionó? - preguntó Sif más que como un pregunta en sí, era más algo de no creerse.

—Claro que si - dijo mientras tomaba una manzana del bol —Es lo único que podría frenar a Frandal, pronto ira a la búsqueda de otra chica, tenlo por seguro - en tanto devoraba su fruta el teléfono del departamento sonó — ¿Diga? Señora Frigga, que sorpresa, ¿Está todo bien?...Si, lo que sucede es que ya quede con Sif... ¿Sif también?... Está bien, estaremos puntuales a las doce... Está bien... hasta luego - colgó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Arréglate, iremos a almorzar con los Odinson.

— ¿Qué?

—No quiero ir solo a almorzar, además quede contigo, así que vamos.

—Dios, ¿Por qué a mí? - se quejó mientras se iba a su departamento a arreglarse.

Llegaron a la misión de la familia de su amigo, siempre tan imponente, y ostentosa, sobretodo ostentosa. Frigga las esperaba en la puerta principal con una gran sonrisa.

—Bienvenidas, pasen por favor - dio la bienvenida la mujer quien vestía un largo vestido blanco con zapatillas y un chal color cielo.

—Gracias por la invitación - dijeron las mujeres al unísono agradeciendo la gentileza de la señora de la casa.

—Hola Sif, bienvenida Hela - hizo aparición el hijo de la mujer, llevaba un pantalón jean simple y una camisa remangada color gris.

Ambas saludaron al joven, fueron invitadas a tomar algo a la sala de estar donde ahí les esperaba el dueño de la misión.

La charla fue amena, pero no dejaban de estar intrigadas las mujeres por algo.

—Vendrá Jane a comer con nosotros ¿Cierto? - dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

—Oh no, Jane tenía programado un viaje de una semana, la llamaron a hacer una conferencia en Washington, se fue esta mañana - explicó Thor tranquilamente, con un dejo de alivio, a Loki no le costó mucho trabajo descifrar que la mujer era sofocante y que una semana era descansar de ella un buen rato.

Cuando fue hora fueron llamados a comer, la charla fue amena, claro la falsa mujer tenía una dulce y educada sonrisa, como si fuese una tierna joven que no sabía el significado de la palabra pecado, cosa demasiado contraria a la realidad, ya que disfrutaba de algunos de los placeres mundanos, sobretodo el carnal, pero como Loki, ahora debía actuar como si no fuese Loki, o habrían sospechas.

— ¿Pudiste contactar a Loki, Hela?

— ¿Disculpe? - mintió no haber escuchado, con eso gano tiempo para poner en marcha su plan por si lo que iba a decir no resultaba.

—Sí, ya pude hablar con él.

—Quisiera hablar con él, ¿Tienes su número? - no resulto.

—Claro, aquí tiene mi celular - dijo con una sonrisa —Me disculpan, debo ir al tocador.

—Es subiendo las escaleras, a mano derecha, pasando tres puertas - dijo Odín.

—Muchas gracias - dijo mientras caminaba normalmente, claro, en cuanto el sonido de sus pasos se perdieron, corrió hasta un lugar en la mansión donde su voz no se escucharía, por suerte el celular de Loki sonó en ese preciso momento, muy bien, hora de actuar.

— ¿Si? - dijo con una voz ronca, fingiendo un severo ataque de tos.

— ¿Loki? Te habla Frigga ¿Estas bien hijo? Te oigo muy raro.

—Oh madre que gusto escucharte, estoy bien - dijo con falsa voz ronca, muy ronca —Es sólo un resfriado.

—Hijo, tu garganta está completamente cerrada, apenas si puedo entenderte.

—Lo sé - fingió otro fuerte ataque de tos —Estaré bien, estoy descansando ahora, volveré dentro de un mes, ¿Hela ya te lo dijo?

—Sí, ya me lo dijo, pero jamás pensé que viajarías sin antes avisar.

—Fue... una emergencia...sabes lo... fastidiosos que son... los del museo.

—Bueno, está bien hijo, pero no quiero que te sobre esfuerces, mejor manda a tu hermano mensajes de texto sobre como estas, así estaré más tranquila.

—Ok, adiós, te amo mamá, y dile eso también a mi padre y a Thor.

—Y yo a ti hijo y si, se los diré - sonrió y colgó mientras se sentaba en la mesa—Bueno, está muy resfriado, siempre fue delicado, pero ahora sonaba muy mal, pero no me hará caso en volver. Le pedí que te mandase a ti mensajes de texto Thor, al menos hasta que pueda hablar, les manda saludos y dice que los ama.

El rubio asintió mientras miraba a un punto en la mesa en tanto comía, Loki siempre hablaba con todos cuando iba de viaje, tal vez su garganta le dolía mucho como para hablar más tiempo.

En ese instante llego Hela con completa naturalidad.

— ¿Pudo hablar con Loki?

—Sí, muchas gracias - dijo devolviendo el celular a la falsa mujer, el tono de su voz era de preocupación, era obvio, su hijo actuaba muy raro, pero debía esperar, debía encontrar ese maldito papel.

La cena transcurrió con naturalidad.

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, claro aún no habían encontrado el mentado papel, y la otra semana, tampoco, y las cosas con la "feliz" pareja estaban empeorando.

Jane estaba más insoportable y celosa que de costumbre, mas peleas, mas días en los que tenía que ver el rostro triste de su amigo, pero como Hela, no podía hacer nada, más que darle confort de "amiga", claro que Hela estaba casi todo con Sif, para evitar confusiones.

Un día normal, en su casa, esta vez sin la compañía de su cómplice, quien estaba en una cita con un hombre del trabajo, estaba muy bien, no podían estar todo el rato juntas, ella también tenía su vida.

Mientras disfrutaba de un té y corregía los exámenes con su fiel plumón rojo, su celular sonó, era Thor.

— ¿Thor?

—Hola Hela ¿Qué haces?

—Corrijo exámenes ¿Sucedió algo?

—Estaba pensando en...bueno, si quieres salir, como amigos claro.

—Bueno hoy es la inauguración de una exposición en el museo ¿A qué hora y dónde?

—En Central Park dentro de una hora.

—Allí estaré - sonrió y en cuento colgó su teléfono fue corriendo a buscar ropa para su cita... ¡No!... Era un encuentro de amigos, sólo amigos.

Se encontraron a la hora acordada y fueron antes por un café.

—Thor, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero puedo notar por tu mirada es que estas muy deprimido - mentira lo de conocerlo poco, verdad lo de la depresión.

—Pues, si, Jane, no hay día que no peleemos, hoy volvió a viajar, pero quizás esta vez fue porque nos peleamos ayer, creo que ya no duraremos mucho.

—Lo siento mucho Thor.

—Descuida, pero estoy preparado, para terminar con ella, claro si las cosas no se arreglan - hubo un corto silencio, era algo muy triste, lo único que podía brindarle era su amistosa compañía y estar para él, como siempre lo había hecho —Dejemos de pensar en cosas tristes, vamos a la exposición primero ¿Te parece?

Una sonrisa fue la respuesta.

Primero pasar por el gran museo metropolitano a ver esa gran exposición, hablar de ello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque Thor admitió que mucho de lo que sabía se debía a sus salidas con su mejor amigo, al parecer sí le prestaba atención a lo que le explicaba.

Luego fueron a un parque de diversiones, ganaron premios y se subieron a muchos lugares, luego en una banca disfrutaban cada uno de una banderilla, claro Hela solo de uno y Thor de tres.

—Estos lugares son formidables.

—Siempre te han gustado ver lugares coloridos, eres como un niño - rio... Oh mierda...

— ¿Cómo sabías que...?

—Eh, Loki, ya te lo dije, él siempre me cuenta de ti.

—Sí, espero que mejore, la última vez que hable con él, fue por mensaje.

—Ya volverá y te compensara su mes de ausencia - animo, espero que de verdad vuelva.

Notó que Thor extrañaba a Loki, pero no era correcto decirle que era él, las cosas se complicarían mas, además de que todo el mundo ya se había tragado el cuento de Hela, la prima hermana del azabache.

Y antes de dejarle en su edificio, un café mientras caminaban en una charla divertida.

La cita de "amigos" había salido formidable, nunca antes se había divertido de esa forma.

—Fue divertido, gracias por la salida Hela, la necesitaba.

—No hay nada que agradecer Thor, yo también necesitaba salir - sonrió de manera dulce, propio de Hela, impropio de Loki.

—Buenas noches Hela - sonrió galante el rubio y se marchó, sabía que esa sonrisa la usaba en las damas. Antes se preguntaba por qué la chicas caían precisamente por eso, ahora lo sabía ya que sintió su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, se recostó en su cama para meditar las cosas, lo bien que estaba como mujer, como él le trataba, la estaba pasando muy bien.

Quizás lo mejor era quedarse así, como mujer.

 **Continuara...**

 **EXTRA**

 **Respeto.**

Loki, se levantó de su cama sintiéndose raro, en cuanto se levantó vio algo que lo altero demasiado.

—¡Estoy sangrando!

Al ser su grito tan fuerte que su querida amiga y vecina dejo su tranquilo desayuno para entrar a ver que ocurría.

— ¡¿Estas bien?!

— ¡Sangre, Sif, sangre! - grito mientras se abrazaba a su estómago —Me duele mucho el estómago, no puedo ni moverme ¿Me voy a morir?

Al instante comprendió, y rio a carcajadas.

—No, Loki no, al parecer el hechizo no sólo es por fuera, es tu menstruación.

— ¿Estoy pasando por la menstruación?

—Sí, pasara en unos días, iré por unas pastillas y tampones, tu ve al baño a asearte.

Asintió la falsa chica y fue al baño, no podía creerlo, siempre pensó que las chicas exageraban con eso de la menstruación, pero al parecer estaba en un gran error, dolía los mil infiernos y la sangre...era horrible.

De verdad las mujeres les debía respeto, tener que soportar esa tortura cada mes...

Tenía que encontrar ese papel, sino, él o ella debería vivir esa tortura toda su maldita vida.

 **Fin Extra**

Espero que les haya gustado, el cap está medio corto, tratare de que el siguiente cap este alguito más largo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo! Gracias por sus comentarios, bueno ya estamos en la recta final de este fanfic, y al parecer debo aclarar algo, lo del EXTRA fue antes de que Loki dudara de seguir siendo Hela o no.**

 **Capítulo 4: Hacer lo correcto**

Sólo faltaba una semana para que el hechizo se volviese permanente, pero al parecer Loki ya no ponía tanto empeño, aunque aún hablaba con Frigga para no preocuparla.

No sería lo mejor... ¿Dejarse llevar por esa mentira?

Ese fin de semana fue a almorzar a casa de los Odinson de nuevo, esta vez sin la compañía de Sif, al parecer la familia le aceptaba más que a Jane Foster, que ya no hacía más acto de presencia en la mansión.

Como siempre una charla amena, esta vez comía con más seguridad, pero de un instante a otro vio que Frigga le miraba expectante, y no decía nada al respecto.

Lo bueno fue que la comida fue más o menos amena.

Al día siguiente, Frigga le invito a tomar té, como siempre aceptó.

—Hela dime - dijo mientras servía una taza de té a la visitante en la pequeña sala de visitas exclusivas de Frigga, lo hacía sólo cuando quería hablar de algo importante con alguien, un asunto privado — ¿Hasta cuándo planeas sostener tu farsa? O mejor dicho, Loki.

Casi se ahoga con su té.

Mierda, ¡Fue descubierto!

—N-No sé de qué me habla.

—Claro que lo sabes, falsificar una identidad, y pretender ser la prima de Loki, fue algo muy astuto, fingir un resfriado para poder hablar conmigo, nunca podrás engañar a tu madre - dijo con completa seriedad.

—F-Frigga yo…

—Quiero respuestas ahora - dijo con tono autoritario, como siempre, dio un largo suspiro y le relato su corta odisea a su madre.

—Y eso es todo, aun no encuentro el maldito papel y si para la siguiente luna llena no cumplo lo que dice, estaré así para siempre.

—Oh querido - dijo tomado sus manos entre la suyas —Debió ser muy difícil para ti.

—No te imaginas cuánto – la mujer acarició el rostro de la chica transmitiéndole confianza.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— ¿Me hubieras creído de buenas a primeras?

—Bueno eso es verdad, aunque lo descubrí en buen momento.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Eres el único que conozco que come parte por parte su comida, primero la verdura, luego las guarniciones y al final la carne, en ese orden - rio con dulzura.

Vaya que le conocía bien, bueno al fin y al cabo, ella lo había criado, sus padres no hacían mas que viajar y sus vecinos siempre estaban dispuestos a cuidarlo, amaba a sus padres, pero en realidad nunca llegó a un lazo muy grande, después de todo los había perdido en sus primeros años de adolescencia, así que la única familia que le quedaba eran ellos, los Odinson.

— ¿Madre, si no vuelvo a ser yo? - preguntó como si estuviese pensando en dejar de buscar la solución.

—Ya veremos qué podemos hacer, pero si no se puede tendré que acostumbrarme a verte de vestido y tacones - dijo en broma, pero en realidad quería que su hijo volviese a ser él, además de que tendría que ver cómo hacer creer al mundo que su hijo ya no estaría, técnicamente… matarlo, ante la simple idea se asustó.

— ¿Hela? - se oyó una voz a lo lejos, era Thor quien había vuelto de su agotadora jornada laboral, se lo vio muy contento al ver a la supuesta mujer.

—Buenas tardes Thor.

—Hola hijo, en si sería buenas noches Hela - dijo señalando el cielo con la mirada.

— ¡Oh Dios! - dijo con una audible risa —Como pasa el tiempo, bueno mejor será que me retire a mi casa, con permiso, muchas gracias por el té señora Frigga, fue un gusto verte Thor.

—No Hela, ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? - ofreció Thor.

—Muchas gracias, pero creo que ya he abusado mucho de su hospitalidad.

—Nada de eso Hela, será un gusto verte, avisare que pongan un plato más - dijo la señora de la casa con una dulce sonrisa.

—P-Pero...

— ¡Oh vamos! - pidió el rubio, era muy difícil negarse a ese sujeto.

—Está bien, pero solamente porque me lo piden - dijo con una suave sonrisa y siguió a la mujer hacia el comedor.

Otra vez una cena tranquila y amena.

Cuando la mujer falsa se marchaba, se había quedado pensando en las últimas palabras con Frigga.

"No bases tu felicidad en una mentira"

Durante el transcurso de los días, sólo era mero observador de las riñas de la científica y su mejor amigo, y como este prefería pasar tiempo con él, mejor dicho con Hela.

Al fin tomo su decisión.

— ¿Viste mis llaves?

—Creo que la guarde en mi saco, está en el perchero, busca ahí - señaló mientras caminaba hacia su librero.

Sif simplemente tuvo que ver en una gabardina negra buscando la mentada llave y encontró algo más importante que había estado buscando durante semanas.

Al fin habían encontrado el bendito papel

— ¡Lo encontré! - gritó con emoción y alivio.

— ¿Tus llaves?

—No idiota ¡El puto papel!

—Al fin ¿Qué dice? - dijo dirigiéndose al mesón de la cocina a preparar café para dos.

—Dice "Acepta tu realidad, acéptate a ti mismo, libera el deseo oculto de tu corazón" ¿Qué significa? - dijo mientras se sentaba a esperar su café.

—"Acepta tu realidad, acéptate a ti mismo, libera el deseo oculto de tu corazón" - repitió en voz alta pero al parecer no le había conmocionado y emocionado.

— ¿Ya sabes lo tienes que hacer? ¿Verdad?

—Claro que si - dijo mientras se terminaba de preparar su café —Ya no seré Loki

— ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó parándose de su silla.

— ¿No ves que las cosas estas siendo mejores desde que soy Hela?

—Hela es sólo una mentira.

—Después de esta noche ya no lo será.

— ¿Por qué dejar de ser Loki?

—Como Hela las cosas son mas fáciles, ya veré como explicar la desaparición o muerte de Loki.

— ¡¿Estás loco?!

—Claro que no, ser Hela es mucho mejor.

—Estas creyendo en tus propias mentiras, ¿Desaparecer a Loki? ¿No piensas en lo que causarías en Odín, en Frigga...en Thor? ¿Cómo que estás muerto?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo - dijo como si nada, lo cual sólo enfurecía a la castaña.

—Loki estas siendo irracional - pero al ver que no reaccionaba decidió decir algo más —Lo haces porque a Thor le gusta Hela verdad, sólo así, según tú, tendrás oportunidad de estar con él.

— ¡Basta ya Sif! - grito esta vez asustando algo a Sif —Ya no te refieras a mi como Loki, ahora soy Hela, será mejor que ya te hagas la idea - dijo mientras seguía hojeando las páginas de su libro.

—Yo no seré participe de esto, si quieres ser Hela para siempre, hazlo, pero no cuentes con mi amistad ni con mi apoyo. Era amiga de Loki, no de una burda mentira - dijo fríamente y se fue azotando la puerta.

Contestó su celular con algo de enojo, pero al oír la voz del rubio se tranquilizó.

—Thor, ¿Qué sucede? Claro, estoy libre, sí, conozco el lugar, nos vemos allí - dijo con ansias.

Colgó, se arregló y se marchó de su departamento.

Llegaron al restaurante, un lugar fino y muy acogedor, y era informal, era su lugar favorito.

El lugar favorito de Loki.

El hombre convertido en mujer, llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con un chal y un abrigo delgado color marrón y su acompañante un pantalón jean con una camisa negra y una chaqueta café clara.

Se sentaron y pidieron sus órdenes mientras tanto bebían un delicioso vino.

—Thor, quisiera saber que sucedió con Jane Foster, no me dijiste nada concreto - dijo con un tono de preocupación, el rubio dio un largo suspiro, y le miró fijamente.

—Terminamos, por sus celos, demasiado controladora al punto de ser sofocante – dijo balanceando su copa.

—Oh vaya, bueno algunas mujeres son así.

—Sabes, yo le di motivos para que se pusiera así - dijo sirviéndose mas vino.

— ¿En serio? ¿Le fuiste infiel? – preguntó con sorpresa, aunque en realidad no le sorprendía.

—No de forma física, más bien fue de pensamiento, siempre pensaba en alguien al punto de ignorarla. Eso ocasiono nuestra pelea, ahora estoy soltero y disponible - bromeo al final.

— ¿En quién pensabas?

—En alguien con quien comparto ahora un magnifico vino.

Su rostro se tornó muy rojo.

¿Termino con Foster por él?

No, no terminó por Loki.

Termino por Hela.

Por qué siente algo por Hela.

Las crudas palabras de Sif se habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza y lo que decía aquel pedazo de papel.

"Acepta tu realidad, acéptate a ti mismo, libera el deseo oculto de tu corazón"

No pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

—Thor – llamó al rubio — ¿Qué sientes por Loki? te preocupas todo el tiempo por él, es noble y tierno, pero no tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo - dijo así sin más.

—Bueno Hela, yo amo a Loki - su corazón se detuvo —Como un hermano menor al cual debo proteger a pesar de todo, siempre ha sido así y siempre será - dijo con seguridad, según él.

Ahora su corazón latía, pero con cada latido sentía una punzada, su corazón le dolía mucho.

—Ya veo ¿Me disculpas? Debo ir al tocador - sonrió educadamente y se levantó de su asiento.

En el baño, apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta, intentaba mantener la compostura pero era difícil, se removió de su posición y se vio al espejo.

Veía una mujer, no, él no era una mujer.

Aceptar la realidad.

Era un hombre, no una mujer, ni tampoco se sentía como una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre (1) no iba a cambiar ese hecho, esa era su realidad, debía aceptar que nació como hombre.

Aceptarse a sí mismo

Él, como hombre estaba bien, no tenía que ser otra persona, siempre había sido el mismo y le encantaba ser él. Se aceptaba tal y como era.

Liberar el deseo oculto

Se había transformado en mujer por un simple hecho, él deseaba ser mujer para que Thor se fije en él, como persona, que lo ame, como él había deseado desde hace tantos años, pero jamás se atrevió a aceptarlo ya que sabía que su mejor amigo sólo gustaba de mujeres, sentía que si era mujer tendría una oportunidad.

Que equivocado estaba. Sí, en efecto, Thor se sentía atraído por ella, por Hela, no por Loki, estaba siendo presa de su propia mentira.

Haría lo correcto, por más que le doliese no ser correspondido, prefería quitarse ese peso antes de que sea tarde.

Salió del tocador limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Hela ¿Estás bien? Tus ojos están algo rojos.

— ¿En serio? no me di cuenta - dijo con tranquilidad mientras comía con esa delicadeza característica — ¿Mis ojos algo rojos te quitan el apetito?

— ¿Eh? no, es sólo que me preocupe nada más, provecho - sonrió y comió lo pedido. Charlaron amenamente como nunca, risas sutiles roces de Thor que Loki "Hela" quería ignorar, ya no sería presa de su mentira, le encanta que todos caigan en sus mentiras, pero eso no lo incluye.

Salieron del restaurante y un frío viento otoñal los sorprendió, había maldecido no haber traído una chaqueta más abrigada, ya que estaba tiritando de frío, pronto el frío se pasó, el rubio le había dado su chaqueta.

—Thor yo...

—Estabas temblando, además, no tengo frío - sonrió tiernamente causándole un rubor obvio, caminaron hasta llegar a una plaza que mostraba un lindo espectáculo de aguas moviéndose al compás de la música clásica, había mucha gente alrededor; casi todas parejas, un lugar bonito, perfecto para confesar sentimientos.

Oh no...

Se sentaron en una banca viendo las aguas danzantes, "la" azabache sintió su mano ser entrelazada por la del rubio y se miraron fijamente.

No, ya no podía...

Antes de que Thor le diera un deseado beso fue detenido por su palma.

Era hora.

—Thor hay algo que quiero que sepas, y no quiero ninguna interrupción de tu parte. ¿Está bien? - el hombre asintió y lo miro expectante —Siempre creí que mis sentimientos no era más que fraternales hacia ti, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que había algo más. Me atraían hombres parecidos a ti cada vez más, tanto en lo físico como en tu personalidad, pero ninguno era tú, pensé que siendo mujer tendría ventaja de que me vieras con otros ojos. Como ves a las mujeres. Y me preguntaba él porque; eres un bruto, arrogante e impulsivo, pero tierno, amable, noble. Todo eso no sólo me atrajo, sino que hizo que buscara hombres así, y sin saberlo conscientemente, me enamoré de ti como nunca antes, pero sé que jamás sucederá, el amor que siento hacia ti es unilateral y debo aceptarlo de una buena vez - sonrió mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas no salieran a escena, ni como hombre o como mujer dejaría que lo vieran llorar.

—Hela yo... - intento Thor confundido por aquella confesión de la mujer, hablaba como si fuera otra persona.

—Eso era todo, gracias por la cena Thor, fue algo muy lindo - lo miro a los ojos mientras se levantaba —Por cierto, creo deberías dejar de escoger las verduras - sonrió de una forma peculiar, única para ser más precisos, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de...

Esa sonrisa...

No podía ser...

—Adiós Thor...

El rubio no pudo detener a la chica, está ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

En el camino, apagó su celular, y pidió al portero que diga a quien le busque que se había ido a otro lugar a dormir.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, se dirigió a su cuarto dejando como siempre un rastro de ropa, esta vez, sí lloraría, de alivio y de tristeza.

Pocas veces lloraba, y al tener el corazón roto ameritaba que llorase sólo un poco.

 **Continuara...**

 **(1(1)** Es decir que Loki no tenía en si crisis de identidad sexual, es decir sólo quería ser mujer por Thor, no porque se sintiese mujer.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, faltan ahora sólo uno y el epilogo!


	5. Chapter 5

Ya volví…. Lo sé, me tarde hasta el siguiente año y no tengo excusas ni perdon de Dios...o del Diablo..., bueno aquí está el ultimo capitulo que espero que les guste.

Cap.5 - Empezando desde cero

06:00 a.m.

El despertador sonó con su habitual fuerza como para partirle los tímpanos a cualquiera, pero era o único que lo despertaría, por suerte sus clases empezarían a las nueve de ese día.

Se levantó de su cómoda cama y por suerte la cabeza no le dolía tanto, había llorado más de la cuenta, y con pesadez como estuviese arrastrando ladrillos en vez de piernas fue directamente la ducha, tranquilamente comenzó a bañarse y cuando se restregó es pecho, ya no estaban.

Salió de la ducha y se miró, el cabello corto de nuevo, sus facciones de nuevo a la normalidad, ya no tenía senos, sino su pecho plano como siempre.

Miro hacia abajo y sí, todo estaba en orden.

-Qué bueno es ser yo de nuevo -respiro y entro a ducharse de nuevo con más ánimo, aun tenia cosas que hacer, como disculparse con Sif por haber sido tan estúpido.

Corrió a la cafetería de la esquina, compro el cappuccino favorito de Sif con una caja de roles de canela recién salidos del horno, estaba nervioso.

Toco la puerta y nada.

Volvió a tocar la puerta y nada de nuevo.

Una vez más, si no tendría que acabarse todo el solo.

—¿Qué quieres Hela...? - salió la mujer con gesto aun molesto pero su gesto se tornó a sorpresa cuando vio a su amigo.

—Hela se... se fue anoche, se dio cuenta que no podría reemplazarme, tomo sus maletas y se fue, no volverá - dijo con una cara algo triste mezclada con su sonrisa —Perdóname, fui un idiota - pero aun la chica no decía nada —Te traje tu favorito, y roles de canela.

La chica sonrió, le dio un puñete en su hombro y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Hiciste lo correcto.

—Se siente raro - rio y fue invitado a pasar para empezar desayuno entre una amena charla con su mejor amiga

—Ayer me llamo Thor, pregunto por Hela, yo dije que no habías llegado aún a dormir, ¿Que paso? - el chico bebió su café y respiro hondo

—Para ser hombre de nuevo debía hacer tres cosas. Aceptarme, aceptar la realidad y liberar mi mayor deseo, aquel que hasta yo desconocía, o eso creía.

—¿Cual?

—Deseaba ser mujer, para que Thor se fije en mí, que me amase como yo a él, lo logre, pero luego me di cuenta que Thor estaba enamorado de un espejismo, algo falso, la única forma de completar lo escrito era decirle toda la verdad - esta vez su mirada se tornó muy triste y su amiga solo le tomo de la mano, sabía que era difícil para el moreno expresar sus sentimientos.

—¿Ahora que pasara?

—Pues sólo evitare hablar con él, a menos hasta que tenga suficiente valor para enfrentarlo, estoy seguro que está enojado por haberle mentido.

No sabía cómo le iba a explicar a Thor lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo enfrentaría, pero primero, debía hacer desaparecer a Hela lo antes posible antes todos, bueno, ya era hora de que Hela se quede en los recuerdos de todos como eso, un simple recuerdo que se desvanecería con el pasar del tiempo.

—P-profesor Loki, que gusto tenerlo aquí de nuevo - dijo el director algo nervioso quien estaba en la sala de docentes junto con otros de sus colegas que estaban más esperando a la mujer de cabello negro, pero en vez de eso vieron a Loki llegar y con un semblante poco amigable junto a su fiel amiga Sif.

—Me alegra volver de nuevo.

—S-Su prima

—Oh si Hela, pues bueno, como solo iba a reemplazarme un mes, la fecha ya se cumplió.

—¿No vendrá a despedirse? - pregunto un colega suyo que le había acosado desde el día que piso la universidad como Hela, ante la mirada de otros sujetos también le seguían.

—Diré textualmente lo que me dijo antes de irse "Fue bueno enseñar en tu universidad, pero no me puedo quedar en un lugar donde me acosan cada jodido momento" Dijo cosas más groseras, de verdad la vi muy enojada, se sintió acosada, con miedo que la tocasen, a pesar de que mostraba una sonrisa, todo fue por mera educación - dijo serio, mientras firmaba un su asistencia —Por cierto, no sé dónde está, solo me dijo que no volvería - y un último golpe antes de marcharse —Una última cosa, jamás hubieran podido conquistarla, es lesbiana. Pasen un buen día - sonrió como siempre y se con Sif antes las caras de sus colegas que se habían quedado fríos desde que Loki cito a su prima.

En sus clases vio igualmente las miradas de decepción de sus alumnos, pero sus alumnas y, sorprendentemente, el amorío de sus alumnos lo recibieron casi llorando, dijeron que si bien la profesora Hela enseñaba igual que él, no podían evitar extrañarlo. Un lindo gesto había que admitirlo.

Todo al fin avanzaba a su ritmo correcto hablo con su madre por teléfono, dejándole que iría pronto a verla, y que diga a Odín que Hela se había marchado muy rápido y no pudo despedirse de la menara correcta pero que estaba muy feliz de haberlos conocido.

Sif se encargaría de las otras amistades, ahora llegaba el verdadero problema, como hablar con el rubio, lo conocía muy bien, no sabía si el otro había entendido las palabras dichas antes, si aún no las había entendido debía hacerle creer que Hela se había marchado, pero si las entendió ahora el rubio debía estar furioso por haberlo engañado tanto tiempo, no le culpaba, es más estaba preparado para que el otro dejara de hablarle por un largo, largo tiempo.

Y así transcurrió el resto de su semana.

Cuando llego a su casa después de las compras, vio la chaqueta que le había dado Thor el día de su cita, pasaron varios días sin haberlo visto, aunque eso le dio tiempo para poder practicar lo que le dirá cuando lo viese, aún estaba la fragancia de su perfume, pero lo que no vio era que Thor estaba ahí sentado con la mirada fija en él.

—Hola Loki, me alegro volverte a ver - dijo con un tono de seriedad, pero no sonaba enojado.

—H-Hola Thor, si, volví hace una semana, Hela se marchó, dijo que no iba a regresar...

—Ya veo, bueno vine por mi chaqueta, saliste corriendo con ella.

—Bueno estaba haciendo frio y no.…- se quedó callado por lo que según el, fue un largo tiempo, todo lo que había planeado decirle se fue al caño, ahora solo estaba callado en medio de su sala, al ver el silencio, Thor decidió hablar.

—A decir verdad, Hela se portaba de manera algo falsa, aunque tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta, todo el mundo sí que se lo creyó.

—¿Falsa?

—Fingir una completa dulzura e inocencia cuando en el fondo se moría por burlarse o hacer un comentario mordaz, quizás cínico, a veces soltaba una risa burlona.

—Te gustaba una farsa Thor, un espejismo - esta vez era turno de Loki hablar —Si no te dije la verdad era porque...

—No te vería de manera diferente, sí, me lo dijiste antes de salir corriendo.

—No iba a quedarme ahí, nadie me ha visto de esa forma, tan débil, y no serias ni serás la excepción - dio un largo suspiro mezclado con enojo y mucha tristeza, con cansancio se sentó en el sofá, pero alejado de su hermano adoptivo, y este, como si nada se acercó más él —Thor, no soy Hela, y digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas, ella no volverá -dijo enojada tenia demasiadas palabras atrapadas como para seguir hablando así que decidió callar.

—Sí, lo sé, pero de no ser por Hela jamás me habría dado cuenta de otras y seguiría viviendo una mentira.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Desde hace años intentaba convencerme a mí mismo que sólo debía verte como un hermano, pero se hacía más y más difícil, cuando vi a Hela me recordaba tanto a ti, me gustaba Hela porque en el fondo se parecía a ti, sobretodo en la sonrisa - dijo mientras se acomodaba mas

—También... mentí sobre mis motivos, el por qué termine con Jane - el silencio fue pausa suficiente, tomo una bocanada de aire —Pronuncie un nombre, cuando estaba en una situación que no debí haberla dicho. (1)

—Pronunciaste "Hela" ¿Verdad?

—Pronuncie Loki - eso fue más que suficiente para que el azabache se sonrojara — Esa es la verdad... Este sentimiento no es cariño, es algo más...mucho más fuerte... - dijo con voz seria mientras se levantaba de su asiento —T-Tengo que irme

—No pensé que eras de los que se declara y se va- dijo intentando reírse ante lo sucedido.

—Me tengo que ir... porque si me quedo, voy a besarte, a abrazarte y no querré dejarte ir nunca - Loki sonrió ante ello y abrazo a Thor suavemente dejándose llevar por su calor —Loki si seguimos así, no poder detenerme, por más que me lo pidas, supliques que me detenga o llores no me detendré, te lo advierto... - dijo con voz seria, pero el azabache rio de nuevo con toque de ansiedad.

—Yo jamás suplicaría por eso - sonrió, Thor aseguro la puerta en el proceso, atrapando al azabache entre sus brazos mirándose fijamente a los ojos sus labios estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca, Loki se acercó a su oído —Libera el deseo oculto de tu corazón.

Con una necesidad, con un deseo incontrolable un choque de dientes y labios. Un beso eufórico, intenso…se alejan para recobrar el aliento, Loki sintió la mano de Thor deslizarse en una caricia por su rostro un momento que jamás pensó que se haría realidad…

—Llevo años deseando hacer eso - le confesó Thor aproximándose, Loki no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos mientras su hermano adoptivo le besaba de nuevo…siente un vacío en el estómago, una emoción que lo llena, se sentía tan bien besar a Thor.

Arrastrados por la pasión que ardía bajo sus venas, sin alejarse, sin dejar de besarse, y abrazarse se dirigieron a la cama…

—T.…Thor - le llamo el azabache sintiendo el peso del rubio sobre él, esto excito aún más al maestro quien tomo sus muñecas poniéndolas al lado de su cabeza mientras sus labios bajaban por el cuello de Loki quitando su polera para continuar su línea de besos hacia su pecho.

El azabache gimió levemente, con la respiración agitada, obviamente esa no era su primera vez con un hombre, pero por primera vez estaba con quien quería estar, no tenía que pensar que estaba con Thor, porque ahora estaba con él, estando juntos como siempre había querido.

Thor se quitó la camisa y los pantalones de forma casi instantánea, el azabache lo observaba deleitado y nervioso al ver al rubio de esa manera, en esa situación. Thor sonrió levemente volviendo a su tarea de recorrer con besos el pecho y dorso de Loki, con una mano desabotonó el pantalón para ir mas abajo, sus dedos sintieron la intimidad del maestro latir, este gimió nuevamente. Odinson deslizo la prenda por las delgadas caderas del azabache…Loki se aferró las sabanas, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, no podía mas, el calor era extremo y necesitaba sentir al otro aún más, Thor lo estaba torturando deliciosamente y casi lo hace enloquecer al tomarle con su boca… quizás una pequeña venganza por mentirle, no le importaba.

—Ah ah…n...ng – gimió Loki, su mente se ha perdido en la sensación, de pronto el rubio se detuvo viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

—Loki…di mi nombre…dime que deseas - pidió Thor con la mirada llena de lujuria mientras continuaba tocándole...

—Thor…yo…ah… te deseo … dentro… de mi…- le responde mirando al rubio brevemente y tragando saliva, causando una amplia sonrisa al otro.

—Y yo deseo estar dentro tuyo… - susurro suavemente al oído del otro en tanto guio dos de sus dedos a la boca de Loki y lo empezó a preparar, esas sensaciones únicas al sentir sus dedos dentro de él lo abrumaban, no dejaba de tocarle en tanto besaba su cuello.

La relación con Jane se había ido al diablo hace mucho y lo único que hacían era aparentar que estaba bien que estaba enamorado, pretender que la amaba, en cuanto llego Hela las cosas se habían complicado, pero aun así seguía deseando ver a Loki, aun deseaba a Loki, aun amaba a Loki.

Thor varias veces le decía que respirase y se relajara, que le dolería más, era más que obvio que debía relajarse ya que no sería muy sencillo tener dentro "eso" del rubio en su cuerpo, pero las atenciones que este le estaba dando ayudaba mucho.

—Loki…te necesito - le susurró al oído besando el lóbulo de su oreja. El azabache aun siendo preparado por el rubio, alcanzo el cajón de su mesita y saco un preservativo, después de que su entrada fuese abandonada ayudo al rubio a colocárselo, ya estaba listo.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que sintió que lo estaba invadiendo algo más grande, Loki sintió a Thor hundirse dentro de él, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, el rubio siento la deliciosa estrechez del cuerpo bajo el, una y otra vez apoyándose en la cama, Loki se aferró a la espalda del rubio con fuerza, con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de pasión, ambos se mueven al mismo ritmo, disfrutando las primeras sensaciones de esta entrega.

Empezó a descontrolarse haciendo vibrar el cuerpo de Loki con el suyo. El hombre más joven se aferró a Thor, su respiración era agitada, su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo se había limitado a sentir y el rubio desea que este momento deje una impresión profunda en sus almas y cuerpos **.**

—Ah más - dijo Loki casi susurrando…Thor lo beso y arremetió aún más contra el azabache determinado a que disfrute al máximo esta experiencia al punto que la cama empezaba a quejarse por la brutalidad del rubio, cosa que Loki disfrutaba al máximo.

Loki nunca en sus más locas fantasías imagino que se harían realidad se estaba entregado de lleno al único hombre que siempre había amado y ese día daba inicio a algo más que una relación fraternal.

Thor por su parte, no podía describir lo que liberarse del peso por sus sentimientos hacia su hermano adoptivo, ahora su amante, esa palabra resonó en los oídos del rubio…haciéndole cerrar los ojos en éxtasis.

—Ah...Thor…voy a…- Loki llego al clímax antes de terminar de decirlo, se esparció la calidez de este entre ambos cuerpos, Thor se sentía aún más excitado al sentir el aroma de la esencia de Loki no tardo en llegar su propio orgasmo un momento después dentro de Loki…las ondas de placer viajaban por todo su cuerpo, se dejó caer sobre el maestro besándolo tiernamente y lentamente en los labios y acurrucándose contra el pecho del otro.

Yacieron uno al lado del otro, envueltos en el aroma de sus sexos y el sudor, sus corazones latían más normalmente…la mano de Thor rodeo la cintura del azabache y beso ligeramente el hombro de este, quien jugueteaba con sus cabellos de forma traviesa y coqueta.

—No creo que una sola vez baste - dijo mirando fijamente a Loki con el rostro serio, en cabio el respondió con una risilla.

—Eres insaciable - se burló el azabache abrazando al rubio contra su pecho.

—Llevo años deseando esto, no te burles - hizo un puchero en tanto se aferraba al cuerpo más delgado y el otro reía suavemente y se dejaba llevar por las caricias y besos del rubio...

Liberar secretos y deseos más profundos de nuestro corazón nos libera de un peso muy grande, aunque a veces uno ponga en duda su decisión.

Loki libero ese secreto, ese deseo, jamás pudo sentirse más libre, y jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión

 **THE END**

 **EXTRA:**

No había visto a Loki desde que hablaron cuando se encontraron en el supermercado, sabía que quería estar solo después de todo, su amigo debía asimila bien que Thor no lo podría corresponder como quería, al día siguiente llamo a la puerta, pero no contestaba nadie, o sabía si ese sujeto habría hecho una locura, y aunque confiaba en que no, el molesto insecto de la duda le hizo preocuparse.

volvió a tocar con más fuerza.

—¿Loki? ¿estás en casa?

No se esperaba que quien abriera la puerta fuera su gran amigo rubio vestido solamente con un pantalón y la cara totalmente adormilada.

—Mmmm... ¿Sif? Es domingo, los domingos nos levantamos tarde.

—T-Thor ¿Qué haces...? ¿Dónde está...? - dijo sin saber exactamente lo que quería preguntar primero.

—Loki está bien, muy cansado, eso te lo aseguro - sonrió como si estuviera dando a entender que fue lo que lo había agotado —Deja que duerma un poco más, más tarde podemos ir a desayunar a algún lado, si me disculpas - bostezo con tal fuerza que casi Sif bosteza con el —Volveré a dormir, la cama de Loki es sumamente cómoda.

Sif pudo haber exigido una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, pero al ver la espalda de Thor cubierta de arañazos fueron explicación suficiente.

Ya más tarde exigiría a Loki una explicación detallada, claro no hacía falta que le detallara la parte del sexo.

Por ahora ella también se marcharía a dormir.

(1) Cuando Thor tenían relaciones con Jane, Thor dijo Loki y bueno eso no se debe decir cuando estas con otra que cree que la amas XD

Bueno aquí está el fic, mi primer fic Thorki espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en otros mundos.


End file.
